Mysterious Troubles
by J-Curran
Summary: Three kids break into a museum after night falls, not knowing that doing so will create havoc upon all of them!
1. Chapter 1

_**1**_

"Ew, that's disgusting!" Amy Taylor screeched as a spider spat venom at here from inside a display. "Why did we have to come to this insect exhibit anyway?"

"Because we have to find out about the different kinds of species for our science test in two weeks" I answered.

"Not only that Josh, but we also have to find out why insects are so fascinating to the world," Andrew Marshall added. Amy and I both looked at each other.

"I guess I've already failed then," I groaned.

"Join the club" Amy whimpered.

"Hey look at that insect!" Andrew screeched in a high pitched voice as he ran up to a display that held a funny looking bug. A long slithery insect from inside the display case was jumping about. Andrew sounds like that when he gets excited. We don't know why, he just does.

"This place is giving me the creeps!" Amy Shivered. Amy wore a dark blue tee shirt over gray track pants. She nervously twirled a braid of her light blonde hair between her fingers. "When are we going?"

"In twenty minutes." A tall masculine man stood over her.

"Whoa!" Amy screamed as she fell over.

"Who do you think you are giving people a fright like that," She said as she stood back up.

"Oh, sorry there," the man laughed. "Didn't mean to."

"Oh, err" Amy stammered. "I didn't know it was you, Mr. Downs.

"That's ok. I wasn't trying to scare you," Mr. Downs laughed once again "I just came over here to see if you were doing what you are meant to be doing.

"Oh of course," I smiled. "We all ways do what you tell us to do."

"That's good to know" Mr. Downs replied.

"Well I hope that all three of you have jotted down enough notes for next weeks test." Mr. Downs started to act serious for the first time.

"Because if you fail this test, you'll have to spend you're whole summer at school trying to get a better grade." My heart skipped a beat.

"Next week!" I spat. "You told me it was in two weeks," I said as I turned to Andrew. He just shrugged. I felt like throwing my folder at him.

"Oh I'm sorry guys, but I changed it to next week when you were away."

I had to hold onto a nearby desk to stop me from falling over.

"Uh, yeah. We've been getting down some notes for the test Mr. Downs," Amy answered, putting on a fake smile.

"Well I'm glad to hear that," Mr. Downs replied, gave her a smile, and walked off.

"What are we going to do!" Amy started to panic. "The test is next week and we've got nothing!"

"I'll tell you what we'll do," Andrew remarked.

"We'll sneak in here tonight, just the three of us and study then."

"How do you think were going to that?" I asked.

Andrew looked around suspiciously to see if anybody was looking, then shoved his hands into his coat pocket, and revealed a set of keys.

"You were saying," Andrew smirked.

My eyes lit up at the site of the shiny keys.

"How, when, where?" I spat out

"You know when I went to the toilet?" Andrew asked. I nodded.

"Well I didn't actually go there. When we first came into the museum, I noticed a door marked Staff only, and knowing me I would have had to check it out. So when I went to the toilets, I made sure no one was looking and then I went into the room. And then I saw these keys. Then I-"

"You didn't," Amy interrupted

"I did," He replied with a grin on his face "So what do you guys say? Will you join me tonight or what?"

"I don't know," Amy answered. "This seems like a bad idea to me."

"Don't worry, everything will be alright," Andrew smiled. "So do you guys trust me? Are you in?" I looked at Amy and she just looked back at me.

"I guess," we both said at the same time.

"Great," Andrew grinned. "Nothing will go wrong."

If only I had listened to Amy.


	2. Chapter Two

_**2**_

I jumped off my bike and parked it behind some bushes a good twenty meters away from the museum, and made my way over to a park bench. I didn't want anybody thinking that I was trying to break into the museum after dark, even if that was the case. I looked at my watch. 8:13. Amy and Andrew said they would be here by 8:05. I wondered where they could be.

"Excuse me, sir." A man in a dark voice spoke and he put his hand on my shoulder. I nearly had a heart attack. I turned around to see Amy and Andrew standing there laughing. My panic turned to anger.

"What the hell were you thinking!" I shouted.

"Hey quiet down!" Amy looked around cautiously, incase anybody suspected anything. "It is a bit cold, isn't it?" She clasped her hands together and starting shaking them.

"No." I replied

"Let's cut to the chase and go in," Andrew spoke and he made his way towards the building. We both followed. He walked up the stone steps and placed the key into the keyhole. Nothing.

"What the!" He seemed a bit confused. "It should open up!"

"Maybe it's for the back door or something?" I suggested.

"Good idea!" He slapped me on the back and started to walk around the museum. We got to the back, and surly enough there was a door. He tried it and the door clicked open. We all sighed a sigh of relieve.

"A, here I come!" Amy grinned.

We walked in. It was colder in here than out there. I pulled my jacket around me even tighter. Amy laughed.

"Wow these bugs look even creepier now then during the day!" She shivered. I grasped her with my cold hands and she let out a loud shriek. Andrew and I laughed.

"Who'sss there?" a man hissed like snake from down the end of the room. We all suddenly froze. "Who's there!" He seemed to be in a bad mood.

"Quick, hide!" Amy whispered and we all went dashing off into a different direction.

"I hid under a desk near the display of spiders. I heard footsteps coming closer and closer. I held my breath. I was sure that he could hear my heart pounding hard against my chest. He stopped just before the desk I was under and he bent down and looked. He shone a torch that he was holding. Luckily I was under the next desk, but not luckily enough, as he would look under the desk I was under next! He got back up and moved over to my desk. He bent down. I could hear him hastily breathing. He sounded as if he had been smoking all his life. Some spit dripped out of his mouth hit the ground. He was about to shine the torch at me when there was a loud crashing sound from the front of the museum.

"Ssssssss" he said as he got up and ran to the front of the museum. I let out a gasp and went to get back up, but something stung my hand. I fell back down. It was like a burning sensation. I looked at the ground, and where the spit had landed, there was now a small little hole in the ground. As If somebody had spilled acid. 'Weird' I thought

"Lets go!" Amy appeared. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me up off of the ground. Andrew was already making his way for the exit. We started to run for the exit, but I couldn't see very well and I knocked over a display holding a few large insects, making it crash to the ground and the insects escaping.

"There you are!" I heard the man shout from behind me. As we ran outside, I glanced around to see if the man was close. He wasn't. But he had a really strange face. It was covered in hair, and it looked as if he had an inhuman like jaw. One again I thought that that was strange about him, We made eye contact and I felt a bit dizzy.

"Quick!" Andrew slapped me on the back, and it woke me up as if I was in some sort of a dream. I clicked out of it and we all ran off into the night.


	3. Chapter Three

The next day at school, I met up with Amy and Andrew at lunch in the cafeteria.

"How awesome was last night!" Andrew could hardly contain his excitement. "We were so toast if that janitor had caught us." He pointed to the toast that rested on my plate and laughed. He put his brown paper bag down on the table next to my lunch tray and sat down.

"Very funny," I scrunched my nose. I peered over my shoulder and saw Amy making her way over from the lunch line. I gave her a thumbs up but she replied by putting a finger down her throat.

"Spicy taco noodles again!" Amy sighed as she slumped down on the chair opposite me. "Seriously guys, I'm gonna have to start bringing my own lunch to school from now on. Even if it is those horrible tuna-mayo sandwiches my mother always makes, it sure is a lot better than this crud," she lifted her fork out of the bowl and let the brownish, wet glob splash onto her tray with a squishy thud. I just can't take this anymore." Andrew and I laughed. "Hey Robbie, what's wrong with your hand?" Amy motioned to my left hand.

"Oh this?" I lifted it up to show the both of them. A white bandage was wrapped securely around the palm of my left hand. "I don't really know what happened." Amy and Andrew gave confused stares. "But I do know that it happened last night in that bug museum, right before we got out of there."

"So you cut it on a piece of glass or something?" Andrew questioned as he stuck his hand into his brown paper bag, pulled out a ham and cheese sandwich and took a bite.

"No," I shoved a piece of toast into my mouth and waited a few more seconds before replying. "That's the strange part. I got burnt by something, but I don't know what, or even how." I flipped my hand back and forth.

"Burnt?" Amy exclaimed. "But there was no heat or fire at all." A puzzled expression struck her face.

"I know, I know. The janitor must have knocked over a bottle of acid or something when he was near the desk I was hiding under. Because the next thing I know, I'm putting my hand in a hole that is burning through the floor." Andrew cringed at the thought of acid burning through his own flesh. "Anyway," I went on. "Did any of you guys notice how strange the janitor looked? Like his face was deformed or something?" I grabbed at my own face and pulled it in different directions.

"Not really," said Amy. "It was too dark to see anything clearly." Andrew nodded in agreement. "Your eyes must have been playing games with you. You know what they say, how your eyes can play tricks on you, especially at night."

"That's true," I groaned with disappointment. "But it looked so real, although you are probably right." Suddenly the lunch bell rang throughout the cafeteria, scaring Amy in the process. Andrew and I both laughed at her. "I'll see you guys by my locker after school then?" I asked and they both nodded as we all got up and went to clear off our trays.

Fifteen minutes had passed since school had finished when Amy made her way towards my locker where Andrew and I had been waiting. She did not look to be in a happy mood.

"Uhh!" Amy cried. "That Mr Grange really has it out for me!" She shoved her books into my stomach and I took note to carry them and not question why. " He has put me on detention for tomorrow afternoon, because was telling little miss Sonya Downing and her group to stop talking, and yet _I _am the one that gets done for talking. Life isn't fair!" Andrew started to laugh but quickly decided against it when Amy shot him an evil glare.

"Hey, everything is ok." Andrew hugged her to try and comfort her, but I felt that it was more to make up for his mistake at laughing at her. "Mr Grange will be Mr Grange. He has always been like that." Andrew gave her a sympathetic look. "I'll tell you what. Since you seem to not be in a happy mood, Robbie and I will give you our notes tomorrow after another nightly visit to the museum." My heart skipped a beat, and I was not sure if I had heard Andrew correctly.

"Wha-what di-did you say?" I stammered.

"You heard me loud and clear _kid_." He grinned as big as he could. I really hate it when he calls me kid. We are all in the same grade, and I am only two months younger than him! So I don't even know why he calls me that. "We," he pointed at me and then to himself. "Are going back to that museum, _tonight."_


End file.
